To Their Own Beat
by dancedance
Summary: In the midst of the Second War, Ron and Hermione head out with Harry in search of the rest of the Horcruxes. While many obstacles lay in waiting to throw a detour into their plans, the same could be said about Ron and Hermione's relationship.


"Ron!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I won't give it back until you say it."

Hermione glared daggers at her boyfriend. Of all the immature things to do, he steals her wand from her while she was poring over books about the Dark Arts. It wasn't the most suitable books to be reading in the Burrow, but she couldn't help it. Fleur's wedding was only a day away. After that, her, Harry, and Ron were going to set off on another one of their grand adventures. Except this time, it might just be their last. Hermione was not going to let Ron's inability to keep himself occupied affect her. Only now, she had no choice.

Ron stood almost a good foot over Hermione with her wand in hand clutched tightly in the air. The look she was giving him clearly said "I'm-going-to-hex-your-bits-off." It was one she reserved especially for him. After six years it had became more of a turn-on than something that would haunt his nightmares. Okay, he didn't actually have nightmares about that look or her at all. His dreams of her usually consisted of things that should only be viewed by those of age.

"I will not say it, Ronald," Hermione snapped. "This is so like you. Give. It. Back."

"Only if you say 'Ronald Weasley is the most handsome man I've ever had the pleasure of snogging.'" Ron stated and smirked. If a look could kill, he'd be six feet under right now.

"Ronald Weasley is the biggest prat I've ever had the misfortune of meeting." Hermione fumed when all Ron did was raise a brow. She gave him a scrutinizing glance before her expression became unreadable than dignified. _If he wants to play games..._ "Fine, keep it."

"What!" said Ron incredulously.

"I said, keep it," said Hermione before she sank back down on the bed she had made for herself in Ginny's room.

Ron gaped at her when she opened another book and set about reading. Before he could ask her what she was on about, he heard the door open behind him.

"Are you still reading Hermione?" came Ginny's exasperated voice.

"Yes, though I'm a little behind now. Your intimidating brother harassed me for my wand."

Ginny rounded on Ron. "Did you give it back to her?"

Hermione answered for him with a un-Hermione-like dreary tone. "No. After 10 minutes, I gave up realizing that he's just too tough for me to take on. Sad day, isn't it?"

He narrowed his eyes. Ginny simply snorted.

"Are you taking the mickey?" asked Ron slowly.

"What are you lot up to in here?"

All three of them turned to see Harry standing in the doorway with a confused expression written across his face. Harry and Hermione were the only ones aware of the mischievous smirk on Ginny's face.

"Your mate here stole Hermione's wand. Care to save the day?" There was a small trace of bitterness in her voice that was masked over by sarcasm.

Harry scowled and ignored her. "Ron, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." And they left with Hermione's wand still in Ron's hand.

"What do you think they're up to?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged and glared at the door. "Why is your brother so infuriating? Doesn't he know I'm busy?"

"Of course, he does," said Ginny airily. "Ron just wants a bit of attention, that's all." She gave her a knowing look. "I doubt he got a lot of it at the Dursley's."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But I can't afford to lose focus now. Not with..." Hermione trailed off. Harry hadn't told Ginny about the Horcruxes as far as she knew or what they were planning to do in almost two day's time. Apparently, she was right. Ginny was looking at her with a curious expression.

"With what?"

Hermione thought fast and said with an air of dignity, "With the war, of course."

"Right," she said slowly, clearly unconvinced. "You know, I'm used to being shut out of your plans with those two gits, but it becomes downright annoying after a while. You don't have to tell me what's going to happen or where it is you three are going, but can you tell me one thing?"

Hermione was silent for a few moments before nodding.

"When you set off on your next grand adventure or whatever the hell it is, is it going to be your last?"

"I hope so," said Hermione with a depth of sorrow in her voice that surprised them both.

Before they could finish their conversation, Ron walked into the doorway. "Mum says dinner's ready."

Ginny and Hermione made to walk out, but Ron grabbed Hermione's arm before she could get to the stairs and pulled her back into Ginny's bedroom. He closed the door as Hermione protested. Spinning around, he captured her lips and effectively shut her up. She didn't pull back even though every bit of logic in her told her they shouldn't be kissing when dinner was waiting for them downstairs. Instead, she let her arms find their way around his neck as he deepened the kiss and gathered her in his arms. There was something hungry in his kiss that she just couldn't get enough of. She moaned when she felt his tongue brush against her own. Running her fingers through his hair, she heard him let out a moan of his own and pressed herself to him.

It was him that finally pulled away after what seemed like hours and she realized she needed to breathe.

"I've missed you," he said huskily. She nodded and murmured an agreement.

After a moment of silence while he drew circles with his finger on the small of her back, she said softly, "I'm sorry, Ron."

"What, love?"

"I'm sorry. I know I should be spending more time with you, but I'm just scared. I'm so scared, Ron." She let out a choked sob and buried her face in his chest never realizing until now that it wasn't her books she needed to reassure her. The stress of the war was starting to get to her. It wasn't like her to cry like this in front of Ron. But she had Ron. He didn't care and she knew this. All these years, she had turned to a book to bring a bit of comfort and peace when the days were dark. Right now, all she needed was him. She let a few tears escape and sniffed. "Are you scared too?"

"Scared out of my mind, actually," he whispered. "We all are, Hermione. It's a war."

"You must let think I'm being silly then."

"Of course not!" He tightened his hold on her and rested his chin on her head. "I'd be worried if you weren't afraid."

Hermione sighed and after a minute said, "I think we better get down to dinner before your mum sends someone up here for us." She pushed herself away from him and used the back of her hands to dry her eyes.

"Oh, here's your wand," said Ron hastily, handing her back her wand and muttered a "sorry." She took it and placed it on her nightstand after giving him a shy smile.

Ron followed her out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where everybody was just about to tuck into their dinner. All the Weasleys were sitting around the table except Charlie, who was coming by Floo in the morning, and Percy, who still didn't have the balls to suck it up and apologize to his family. Ron took a seat next to Bill and began loading his plate with food. Hermione sat down next to him.

"Just wake up, Ron?" Fred innocently asked.

"Yeah, you got a bit of bed hair, little brother," said George.

The tips of Ron's ears turned pink as the twins shared an evil grin. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"That's enough," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

Dinner passed by smoothly. Fleur had engaged Ginny and Mrs. Weasley in her tenth random discussion about the wedding. Ginny looked like she rather de-gnome an entire field than sit through the conservation. Ron, Harry, and Bill were discussing the recent Chudley Cannons' defeat while Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and the twins chatted about how a telephone can send and receive messages. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Fred and George were going to use this piece of information on a new product for their shop.

After dinner, Hermione followed Ron to the backyard while the rest of the family made their way to the living room. Fireflies danced in the air as hundreds of stars twinkled overhead. Ron and Hermione settled down against the wall with her hand entwined in his.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke. "What did Harry want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing important," was all she got out of him.

"Come on, it had to be if he couldn't say it in front of Ginny and me," she pushed on.

"Just guy stuff, Hermione. Honestly, you don't want to know."

Hermione shrugged and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He ran his thumb over hers lovingly. As much as he tried to push it out of his head, Ron couldn't help but think that this was going to be one of their last nights of peace. He suddenly wanted to do something special.

"Want to dance?"

"What?" she asked, lifting her head to look him in the eyes searching for some hidden innuendo.

Ron pushed himself up and off the wall before pulling Hermione up with him. He smiled before lowering his lips to kiss her hand. "I asked if you wanted to dance."

"But there's no music," she stated reasonably but didn't pull her hand out of his.

"Who needs music? I have Celestina Warberk singing in my head."

"Honestly," she said before letting out a merry laugh and let herself be twirled around. Ron slipped his arm around her waist, and Hermione let her free hand rest on his shoulder. Both wore a smile on their faces as they stared into the other's eyes with unexpressed love. They swayed gently to Ron's hum across the grassy area. Every once and a while, Ron would give Hermione a little twirl that would elect a laugh from her and a wide smile from him.

They danced around the backyard to their own beat unaware of the Weasleys and Harry watching through the kitchen window.

"Aww, bless them," said Mrs. Weasley with a tearful smile.


End file.
